


Easy Morning

by cityofsuns



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofsuns/pseuds/cityofsuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for amproof  for donating to Haiti relief in the ontd_ai dollar drive. Thank you! She wanted detailed Adam/Kris rimming fic. And thanks to my girl choclitbunny for the beta ♥  Originally posted <a href="http://cityofsuns.livejournal.com/1305.html">here</a> @ livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amproof/gifts).



> Written for amproof for donating to Haiti relief in the ontd_ai dollar drive. Thank you! She wanted detailed Adam/Kris rimming fic. And thanks to my girl choclitbunny for the beta ♥ Originally posted [here](http://cityofsuns.livejournal.com/1305.html) @ livejournal.

There's nothing more satisfying, Adam thinks, than waking up next to Kris. Kris looks beautiful in those tender moments floating between sleep and blinking awareness. Adam loves to stare, watches Kris toe that line with an overwhelmingly good weight in his chest, powerful and possessive. Kris likes to fall asleep half on top of Adam, head resting on his shoulder and hand sprawled across Adam's chest, but when Adam wakes up, Kris is almost always asleep next to him, lying out on his belly, head turned to the side. Adam smiles at the peaceful look on Kris' face and chuckles quietly to himself at the pillow creases he knows will be all over half of Kris' face when he finally wakes up.

Adam sits up gently, letting the sheets pool around his waist and the brisk morning air hit his chest and wake him up more. Kris has his hands up by his face and his shoulders are peeking out from underneath the sheets, strong and tan and so, so smooth. Adam feels that familiar roll in his stomach when he thinks about gripping those shoulders last night as he watched Kris sink to his knees and go to town on his cock. He thinks about how he couldn't decide which to focus on, Kris' lips or his eyes locked on Adam's, his shoulders where his fingers were digging in, or his beautiful back, toned and elegant and Adam's secret weakness. Adam brushes the hair at the back of Kris' neck gently and pushes the covers down, exposing inch by inch of Kris' perfect skin and muscles. He stops when the sheets reach the curve of Kris' ass and admires the view, smirks to himself at the comment Kris would make if he was awake right now. _Perv._ Adam can hear it perfectly in his head and he laughs softly, not wanting to wake Kris just yet.

Kris shivers slightly, shifts and arches beautifully in his sleep, and Adam feels heat rush through him, making him linger his fingers at the dip in Kris' back. He pushes the covers down a bit more, down past Kris' strong thighs, his shapely calves. Kris looks like an angel and sin all at the same time, with his legs slightly parted and all that gorgeous skin on display, just for Adam. Adam remembers the night before, after the amazing blowjob and after Adam fingered Kris and milked him dry. He remembers the shower, how good Kris looked with the water running down his skin, how it tasted afterwards when Adam dried him off and sucked at any patch of skin the towel missed.

Adam wants to wake Kris up, to roll him over and suck his neck and push between his thighs until he's in, until they're perfect and he can bury his face in Kris' neck and feel him shake and come apart under him, nails digging into his back and moaning straight into his ear. It's tempting, so tempting to jostle him awake right now and just _take_, but Kris shifts again, ends up spreading his thighs a little wider and snuffling into the pillow, and Adam thinks he likes the view too much to turn him around.

Instead, he moves quietly, gently down the bed and pushes Kris' thighs further apart as much as he can without waking him, settling in the space between. He's hard against the mattress, the slide of his body against the sheets teasing and tempting, but he wants to focus on this, on Kris, on giving him something special to start off the day. Adam loves Kris' thighs, the way they're shaped, the hard muscle underneath soft skin. He kisses at the back of one of his thighs, trailing his tongue lightly and then presses his lips to Kris' sensitive inner thigh, feeling him twitch in sleep. Adam grins and lets his smile drag across Kris' skin until he's kissing his cheek, opening his mouth to bite lightly at the flesh and then soothing it with his tongue.

Kris doesn't wake but he does stir and mumble, moving to turn his face in the other direction. Adam sends out a silent _thank you_ to the universe and adjusts himself on his elbows, placing his hands on Kris' cheeks and spreading him open as delicately as he can. He loves this, loves the look of his hands completely covering Kris' flesh, his nails dark against Kris' warm skin. He doesn't waste time after that, just presses forward and licks between Kris' cheeks, does it over and over, long strokes of his tongue until he feels Kris come to, hears him moaning consciously into the pillow.

He's not fully there yet, and Adam takes advantage of this, licking at his hole, deliberately circling his tongue around Kris' pink entrance, loving how he can feel Kris finally wake up with the way his muscles clench against Adam's tongue. Adam licks harder and Kris groans, deep and groggy, and says, "Adam?"

Adam pulls back, spreads Kris wider and strokes his thumb against Kris' hole, soothing. "I'm here, baby."

Kris moans again, arches his back and lifts his head up, whines, "_please_," and Adam replaces his thumb with his tongue, licking him, making him wet. Adam loves how Kris gets when he does this. He completely loses control, just gives himself up to Adam, spreads himself open so Adam can lick easier. It's so hot, so satisfying how Kris moves his knees apart, lifts his hips up a bit and pushes back, against Adam's tongue and hands. His mumbling is muffled from where his face is pressed into his pillow, but Adam can still make out the "please," the gasps of his name, the way Kris pants "yes, yes, _yes_," like this is the last time he'll feel Adam's tongue like this and he needs it to be all-encompassing, intense.

Adam's strokes get quicker, Kris' hole twitching against his tongue and hips pushing back desperately. Before this, before when Adam was only allowed to look and never allowed to touch, Adam assumed Kris would be quiet, almost lazy in bed. Adam almost wants to laugh at how off he was. Kris whines when Adam digs his fingers harder into his flesh, arches and stutters his hips when Adam pulls back and blows gently onto Kris' heated skin, his sensitive hole. His shoulders draw up and his knees slide against the sheets to spread apart even wider, hips riding air and choking out desperate groans every time Adam stiffens his tongue and pushes the tip inside. Kris is anything but passive when Adam touches him, and Adam loves that the most. He kisses Kris' wet hole and bites Kris' ass as he squirms, gripping him harder and growling into his skin possessively.

Adam knows Kris is close, knows that when he gets like this, high pitched whines that dip down into deep guttural groans, it doesn't take much to push him over the edge. It's so hot, watching Kris completely come undone from nothing but his mouth, nothing but his tongue stoking heavy over his sensitive rim, pushing in, teasing. Kris is close, but Adam knows he needs a little more to completely lose it. He begs, whispering and pleading, whining and babbling vowels and syllables that Adam doesn't understand. It's not until Kris cries out, "Adam, Adam, come _on_, please," that Adam goes for it, licking a finger hot and dirty and pushing it inside. He relishes the way Kris' words stop, how he whimpers and clenches hard around Adam.

The best part about doing this, giving Kris his tongue, is that he can see _everything_. He can see the way Kris' muscles close around his finger, almost pulling him in. He can see how wet Kris is, dripping from his tongue, and he goes back to work, licking and sucking around where his finger disappears into Kris' body. Kris is moving his hips faster now, working them forward and back, circles and then back again, with no real rhythm. It's the second finger joining the first, the way Adam curls them and sucks against where his knuckles meet Kris' skin that finally does it. Kris goes over the edge nearly screaming, biting into the pillow to muffle his sounds and moving his hips frantically, lowering them down to rub against the bed, coming for what feels like ages, and Adam can _feel_ it, all around his fingers, against his lips. It curls hot inside his belly, makes his cock throb against the mattress and makes him grind his hips down in time with Kris' so that he's choking on a moan and coming against the sheets, hot and so, so good.

It's amazing, after. It's amazing climbing back up Kris' body, planting kisses wherever he can and flopping down next to him, sweaty and tired and completely blissed out. He turns his head and smiles, looks at the love in Kris' eyes and bites his lip at the pillow creases along the side of his face. Kris' hair sticks up everywhere, and he blushes, actually still blushes after all they've done together. Adam says, "C'mere," and Kris does, rests his head where it belongs on Adam's chest, closes his eyes and sleeps again.


End file.
